Jack Barakat falls in love
by ImmortalQueen123
Summary: Mary and Rose are at an ATL concert. Jack cant take his eyes off of Rose. So..Mary and Rose are going to join ATLfor 7 months and Rose and Jack find love3  SUMERY SUCKS! STORY GOOD IN GENERAL!
1. hello beautiful

Jack Barakat is in love with me?

My name is Rose and I'm 16. When I was 14 I was abused by my parents and called the police. They put me up for adoption and surprisingly my best friend's Mary's parents adopted me.

Every month we go to a concert to blow off some steam and this month we are going to an All Time Low now they are on a 7 month vaction on a couple's retreat.

I really love the band. They are just so calm and chill and dont give a fuck about anything. I love it.

The concert is tonight and right now we are in taxi going to the concert.

"This is going to be fukin amazing."Mary said.

"You know it." I replied.

Once the taxi arived we got out and I payed. Mary took my hand and we started walking to the door.

There were a lot of kid's there but thankfully we had front row tickets.

About 20 minutes later the band came out and started to get the crowd pumped up.

"How's is going guys? Ready to start?" The lead singer screamed. All the girls started to go insane. And they started to my Dear Maria count Me In.

When I was looking at the band person by person I noticed that jack was looking at me. He put on a cute smile and I smiled back. He was so adorable.

The concert lasted for about 3-4 hours and everyone started to leave when it was over.

"That was Amazing Rose,We have to see his band more often!" Mary yelled at me happily.

I agreed.

I took out my phone and before I could dial in the taxi number we heard a loud pop.

We got really curious and went around back to see what was going on and saw a huge bus with 2 popped wheels.

"Hello? Are you alright?" I yelled out loud enough for someone to hear.

"We're fine. Our bus just popped some wheels." A man from behind the bus said while he walked out from behind the bus.

It was the lead singer.

"Do you need any help. I can call someone." I said.

He looked at me and said "no thank you. Our manager is calling someone right now. So where are you guys coming from?"

"Well,we do this thing were once a month we pick out a random band playing nearby and we just blow off steam at the concerts" Mary explained.

"Thats pretty cool. You guys sisters or something?" Alex asked.

I couldn't help but let out a small laugh

"It's a very long story."

After I said that Rian,Zack,and Jack walked out from behind.

"You!" Jack yelled and he started to run to me. He pulled into a tight hug and lifted me up.

"Nice to meet you too. Im Rose. And I guess your Jack." I said while I was giggling.

He had is Jagk shirt on that said 'Boner' and skinny jeans. He looked to adorable.

"Im going to steal you for a sec,ok?"He whispered in my ear.

Jack put me over his shoulder and started running inside the place where they preformed.

Mary was laughing and so were the guys.

Once both of us got to a quiet place alone he put me down and started talking.

"I saw you in the crowd today. You looked really beautiful."

I blushed and I looked at my feet. I was never called beautiful. I was called hot and sexy but I always took it as a bad thing.

I knew he was smiling and Jack took my face and rubbed my cheek lightly.

"Your something special. I can't tell what it is but I love it." Jack said.

"you dont even know me." I said.

"Your right. Tell me everything."He said.

I looked at him and started talking

"I live about 80 miles from here with my best friend and adoptive sister Mary. I'm 16,an actress and a musician. I'm a history me anything you want and i'll answer it truthfully."

"Wait,who is the adopted one? You or Mary?"He asked.

"Me. I dont usually tell people this but I was abused by my parents until I was 14. I was placed for adoption and Mary's parents adopted me. So now were like sister's/best friends."

"I'm sorry. But aleast you have good parents now." He said.

"Ya. Now I do." I said.

We looked at each other for about 4 minutes and Jack spoke to break the silence.

"I wanted to do something since I first seen you"

"What do you want to d-"I couldn't finish my sentence because Jack's lips were on mine.

This was pure heaven. I was getting kissed by a sweet,talented rockstar. His lips tasted like candy. Good candy.

Once our lips seperated we looked at eachother with a huge smile.

"That was my first kiss." I told him honestly.

"Reallly? A gorgeous girl like you never been kissed?" He asked.

I nodded.

We both walked out of the room together hand in hand and started walking towards the rest of the guys and Mary.

"The love bird are finally done."Alex yelled. We just smiled.

"So...we have been talking about you and Mary to go on tour with us for 4-5 months. What do you think?" Rian said.

"PLEASE!"Jack begged like a child in a candy store.

"What do you think Mary?" I asked her.

"I think its pretty cool. Mom and dad aren't going to be home for another 7 months. Why not?" Mary said. She had a point.

" not?"

"Yes!"Jack yelled. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. It just felt right to be with him.

The we kissed quickly.

"I knew it. Rian...you own me $20?"Zack,the quiet one,yelled.

"Fuck..."Rian whined.

"The bus is fixed you guys. Let's go. We're going to get your stuff." The manager yelled. We all headed onto the bus but before I could take another step,Jack gave me a piggy back ride to the bus.

He sat down on the couch and placed me down on his lap. Mary went to the front and told them were we live. Then the bus started.

Jack put his arms around my waist and I leaned back.

About half an hour later we stopped in front of the house and I got up.

"Wanna come with us?" I asked the guys. They all nodded.

I took of my necklace witch was my key to the house. I opened the door and Mary went to the kitchen while I went upstairs.

I walked into the room that we shared took a small duffle bag from the closet. Since Mary and I are about the same clothing and shoe size,we shared a closet. I put in 10 pairs of pants and 15 pairs of shirts. 2 .Bras and unddies (LMAO),and other stuff. Then I took out a cute purse/bag and started packing that with ipod and phone chargers,money,makeup,2 books,jewlery,etc.

When I was done I went into the clothing draw and underneath my clothing I took out my PRIVATE DIARY!private! And quickly put it into the bottom of the bag along with my laptop.

I went downstairs and put the bag near the door and went to the living room were everyone was talking.

"Hey Rose?Did you seriously make that?"Alex over to my most prized possession...my hand made guitar.

"Ya..i could never really find a guitar that I liked so I just make my own." I confessed.

"Your amazing"Jack said from behind me but didnt scare me one bit. His arms snaked around my waist and his head layed on top of mine.

" go. Its going to be a long ride to Chicago:The manager said. Zack stood up and got the bag that I left my the door. Rian streched and headed out after Zack.

Alex took Mary's hand and they walked out together. SOO CUTE!

And that left me and Jack the last ones in the house. He picked me up and we walked out the door. He closed it behind him and locked it.

We went onto the bus and it started driving.

When everyone went off to there bunks to sleep,Jack and I were left alone. I can finally ask him...

"Jack?"I asked.

"Yes?"

"Why do you want me to come along? There is nothing special about me...I'm just a broken doll.." I said.

He looked at me and I could tell he was sad.

"I dont know what it is about you Rose. I barly know you but I can tell I never want to be away from you...your too everything is amazing about..your eyes,humor,personality,style,lips.."he said.

He leaned in closer to my ear and wispered "I'll fix you"

I couldnt help but smile alittle and before I knew it...i kissed him. He is like my reason for breathing..my life.

Once we broke apart I both had huge grins on our faces.

"Let's go to sleep..its pretty late. You can bunk with me...If you wanna.." Jack offered. How could I refuse?

"I would love to bunk with you. Let me get changed though."

He pecked me on the lips quickly and I went to get changed.

When I was done changing I was wearing a baggy Nirvana shirt and pink booty shorts. My hair got brushed out and I took of my make-up..now im really for bed.

I walked out of the bathroom saw Jack wearing nothing but him plaid boxers.

He turned around and commented "You look so adorable."

"thanks...lets go to sleep.I'm tired."

Jack climbed into his bunk and I came in after him. Jack took hold of my waist and we both slowly fell asleep.

And the only thing I could think of was about Jack.


	2. will you be my gf?

ATL CAPTER 2

I woke up with Jacks arms wrapped protectivly around my waist. His breath was on my neck and it felt warm and calm. I turned around alittle so I can face him and he looked like an angel.

Jack had his mouth opened alittle but he didnt drool. His hair was messed up and soft.

I kissed him on the cheek and said "Wake up Jack baby."

He smiled and opened his eyes slowly. His perfect eyes looked at me.

"Mornin Rose. I had the most amazing dream." Jack said.

"Really?What was it about?" I asked while I climbed on top of him gently.

"It's embarrassing."He said.

That shocked me "Jack Barakat?Embarrassed?Tell me. I will not make fun of you."

"Ok. I had a dream that you and I were sitting on a couch in a beautiful home. We were cuddling and and talking and kissing. Half way thrue the dream 4 cute little kids started running in the room. 2 boys and 2 girls. Then I woke up" Jack told me.

I kissed him on the lips gently and said "That's adorable Jack"

"Maybe someday it can be real" He said.

"Maybe,now,lets get up."

I rolled off of the bed and walked to the front.

"Mornin everyone!"i said to everyone. Alex and Zack were eating breakfast(pancakes) and Rian and Mary were watching tv on the couch.

"Mornin Rose. Mornin Jack." They all said.

I took a seat next to Mary and I watched CNN News.

" A New York prison has been broken into. About 200 criminals have gottin away so far. Police and volenteers are here in every crner of long island to catch these muderers,rapists,abusers,and law breakers. Among the most searched for criminals is the murder Andrew Savlatoni,raped and killed 4 girls in 1 month,and Kristen and Paul Mandison,arested to nearly killing there teenage daughter Rose Mandison. Luckly Rose called the police before any further acts of abuse could be comitted. Live from Long Island,New York." The female reported said.

O my god! There going to find me! I dont know how but there going to hurt me!

"O my God!"Everyone yelled at the same time.

"Rose,you never told me you were nearly killed"Jack said.

"I'm sorry. I never told anyone that. Didn't want anyone to make a huge deal out of it." I said.

"We are not going to let then hurt you" Jack said protectively.

Every one agreed. I felt so ... the first time ever.

"Thank you"I said while hugging Jack.

"Hey,were going to be at the venue or take 20 dressed everyone. You have the whole day to do whatever the hell you want. Concert starts at 7pm."The driver said.

"Im going to get dressed"I said while pulling away from Jack.

"i'll come with" Mary say.

We walked to the back of the bus were no one was and started changing. When we were done Mary was wearing a skirt with a blue tang top and purple nike high tops. I wore my black skinny jeans and glamour killz shirt with my neon pink converse.

We both went back and they guys were all ready. I went to grab my purse and we headed out the bus.

Jack stood next to be with his jean skinny jeans and black vnecck shirt that made him look gorgeous.

Everyone went there seperate ways. Mary and Alex went to lunch and a and Rian went to the music shop. Jack and I were going to take a walk in the park and then get some food.

When we were walking down the park street hand in hand we went by a group of little kids. About 5-8 years old maybe.

One little blonde girl with big bright blue eyes and a flower dress ran up to me and tugged on my shirt lightly.

"Yes sweetheart?"I said sweetly.

"Are you Rose?Are you the pretty girl that sang once apon a december on computer?"She asked with her hands behind her back. She looked like an angel.

"Why yes. I am Rose and I did sing on the your name?"I asked. I kneled down to her so we could be eye level.

"My name is Jane"She said.

"And how old are you Jane?"

"Im 4."She said while sticking out 4 fingers.

"My my..arent you a big girl."I said. And she put on a huge smile.

"I have to go before my mommy misses me. When I grow up I wanna be just like you."She said. Jane hugged me and I kissed her on the cheek. The she ran to what seemed to be her mother.

"What does she mean you sang on the computer?"Jack asked.

"I used to sing to children at a hospital and I guess someone recorded it."I said plainly.

"Your amazing. What was the song about?"He asked while we continued walking.

"It was a cute little song about a princess waiting for her prince charming. Every time a prince charming came to her he didnt want her. So she wondered what was wrong with her and why no one loved her. Im the end the princess realized that she was in love with someone she knew all her life. Its like a little fairytale story."I explained.

"You have to sing it to me when we get back."Jack said.

" its a little childrens song. I doubt that youll like it."

"I'll like it. Trust me"He said.

For the rest of the day we walked around the town and went to get dinner. When it was 4pm we started to head back. Once we reached the venue everything was getting set up. Lights,audio,stage,etc.

So we all just hung out in one of the large rooms.

"So how about that song now?"Jack asked while he pulled out his acoustic guitar. I took it from his hand lightly and started playing.

(This is a song I wrote for my friends baby sister since she loves the whole princess cleche this.i dont want anyone to steal this so im just going to give you guys the chorus,maybe ill post the entire song at the end of this entire story)

Once apon a December

you said I love you

then you changed your mind

once apon a romance

you held my hand

but it didnt feel right

I said this was love at first sight

but I guess I was stupid to say that

once apon a december

I fell in and out of love

When I was done with the song I looked up at Jack and he looked aw struck.

"That was adorable. I cant believe you wrote that yourself. Do you have any other songs that you wrote?"He asked.

"Ya. I have other songs but there not done yet. Maybe ill sing them to you when im done with them."I said with a smile.

We looked at each other for god knows how long and Jack broke he silence.

"I know I meet you like a day ago but I really never wanna let you go. Will you be my girlfriend?"Jack asked while we was down on one knee like he was proposing.

"Yes.I'll be your girlfriend Jack Barakat."I said happily. And I kissed him passionatly.I could honestly say that I was probobly in love with him.

"Fuck yes!"He yelled.

We walked out of the room and went to hang with the others. Then I noticed 4 other people.

"Hey of you to join us. Rose,this is our opening act for tonight. Never Shout Never. This is Christofer Drew and his people."Alex introduced me to them.

I put out my hand to shake Christofers and said "Hi Rose."

"Nice to meet you quiet Beautiful."He said while kissing my hand.

Jack looked at Chis furiously. Like he was about to rip his head off.

I knew Chris saw Jack getting pissed and he grinned. I walked over to Jack and held his hand,reassuring him that I was his girlfriend and had no desire of being with Chris.

"Fuck!How the hell do you tune a guitar!"Alex yelled.

"Give it to.I'll do it." I said. He handed me the guitar and I tuned it fast.

"Thanks"He said.

"Next time your having trouble then ask me. No need to get mad."I said to him and he smiled.

Everyone layed on the couch while Jack and I sat on the loveseat watching comedy central with everyone. About 2 hours into whatching tv Jack stood up and started yelling at Chris.

"Dont fuckin look at Rose like that! You damn ass hole!She not your girlfriend!She's my girlfriend!"

Jack pushed Chris up against the walk and yelled at his face while Chris had a smirk on his face.

Zack and Rian pulled him off but he was still blowing steam.

"Jack. Lets go,before anyone gets hurt"I said while pulling Jack outside the room.

In the hallway I hugged Jack tightly,still feeling his tense muscles and said "You know I would never cheat on you Jack. Chris is never going to get me. Your the only one for me. I love you."

I pulled his face to mine and kissed him. I kept the kiss going on until we needed air.

"I love you so much Rose. I just dont want to lose you. You are perfect in every way possible and you choose me instead of all the other guys out there. I dont know what i'll do without you."He said. And that caused me have a small tear roll down my cheek. He whipped it away with his thumb.

The show was on in about 30 minutes so Chris is going to do the opening act.

We all whatched from the side of the stage.

"Hey guys. Im christofer Drew from Never Shout Never. Latly i've seen this girl and I just cant stop thinking about her."And then he started singing "Trouble."

Jack was all tense again and looked like he was about to jump on stage and kill him right there. I kissed his hand and gave him a smile and said "Your the only one for me baby"

And that caused him to loosen up and get a small grin on his face.

Once Chris was done with his act the guys ran on stage and started to get the crowd pumped up.

They played Lost in the Stereo first.

About 30 minutes before the show ended I had to go to the bathroom. When I was done I walked out and saw Chris standing there.

"Hey there gorgeous" He said.

"Remember what Jack told you? Try anything and your dead" I said.

"But the thing is sweety,no one can hear you. The fans are screaming,the band is playing and everyone is whatching them play. I can do whatever the hell I want to do to now."He said while coming closer to me. His lips reached mine and I tried to pull him off me but he was too tongue went inside my mouth and I bite down. He pulled back yelling in pain and said "You damnwhore. What the fuck is wrong with you?"

I started running back towards the stage. But he caught me. I fought back as much as I could but he was still to strong. I wouldnt get him off. His lips kept on aiming for mine and found there way there half the time. Once I hear the music stop I tried to pull him off of me harder.

Then I felt him being lifted of me. I opened my eyes and saw Jack literally beating the living crap out of him. Zack,Rian and Alex pulled him off of him. Jack reached down for me and carried me like a baby to room. He put me down on the couch gently and cupped my face in his hands.

"Did he hurt you Rose?"He asked sweetly.

"Im so sorry soo sorry"I said while pulling him into a hug.

He pet my hair lightly and my back and said "Its not your fault baby. It's not your fault."

We layed there for a few minutes and I calmed down.

Once I calmed down I felt sleepy soo I fell asleep in his arms. It made me feel safe. I loved him with all my heart and never wanted to let him go.

I felt Jack lift me up and start walking. Once I heard an engine I knew that we were heading onto the bus. Next I felt a soft cushion under me witch must have been the bead.

Then I felt arms wrap around my waist and heard "I love you" being wispered in my ear.


	3. memory lane and suprise suprise!

ATL CHATPER 3

5 months later

Over the past 5 months everything was perfect. The guys are doing there tour,mary and I hang a lot,Mary and Alex got together,Jack and I are having the perfect relationship.

"Hey,you wanna go for a walk with me?"Jack asked with a cute baby voice. How could I deny?

"Sure"

I stood up from the couch and we walked out of the bus. We made our way to a cafe. Jack and I sat down and a lady came to take our order.

"How can I help you today?"She asked.

"Yea,black coffee for me and french vanilla capocino for my girl" Jack said.

"I'll be back in 5 minutes." And the lady ran off.

Jack looked at me and stared to talk "So,we have been going out for about 5 months now. And I can honestly say im in love with you."

OMG! Is he serious?

"Really?Well,i love you to Jack Bassam Barakat"I replied. I reached over the table and kissed him on the lips really fast.

He smiled and we just looked at each other for the rest of the time we were in the cafe. Everything was perfect until I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I looked up and I was horiffied.

"Hello miss,you remind me of my daughter."The man said in a southern accent(i LOVE southern accents!). He was my father. My abusive father. Thankfully he did not recognize who I was because I grew my hair out and lost weight.

I put on a fake smile and said.

"What was your daughters name?"

"Rosaline Lilian. But she died a while back."And when he said that like it was no problem,like a pet fish just dyed.

"Im sorry if I remind you of must bring back memories" I said while I looked at Jack and pointed out that this was my father and to get us out somehow.

"Not really. She was just there. Existing. Nothing special."And that caused me to finally crack.

"Is that what you really think of me?Just a piece of furniture? You ass!" I yelled and I punched him in the face. He fell back and landed on his back.

Jack took my hand and we ran out of the cafe. He ran until we can on the bus. He put me down in between Rian and Alex. Zack was on the floor.

"What the hell happened?"Alex yelled while looking at my hand. It was bleeding and bruised...bad.

"I punched my dad in the face."I said plainly with my teeth together.

"You saw your dad?What did he say?" Mary asked worried.

"He said that she reminded him of his daughter. Rose asked what was her name and he said Rosalin said what happened to her and he just said she died but it doesnt matter because she was just special. Next thing you know it,Rose is just punchin the guy to the knew that a little girl like you could have so much muscle."Jack finished explaining while get got out the bandages. He started to wrap the bandage around my hand. When he was done,Jack kissed me on the cheek and put back the supplies.

"As long as that guy didnt put a hand on you. If he did then he would have to deal with us first." Zack pointed out while hugging me.

I hugged him back gently. Hes like the brother I never had.

The manager came into the bus and I hide my hand casually.

"Guys,2 hours till show time. We're going to warm ups. Good luck,last show of the tour!" And then he ran out. Everyone looked at me and I could tell they were worried.

"Dont worry. Im just going to take a nap. Im pretty exhausted."

they all nodded and left,but jack stayed behind.

"Are you sure?"He asked.

I stood up,walked over to him and hugged him gently,putting my head on his chest.

"I'll be fine,just going to ,your going to be late." I said.

He looked down at me and kissed me passionately on the lips.

We both smiled and then he left quickly.

Now I was alone. I went to the counter and put on some hot water for tea. While I was waiting,i took out my diary and started writing in it.

In the diary I wrote about the past few months,about how much in love I am with jack,they tour,and what happened at the cafe. When I was done with my 4 page long diary entry I looked at it from far away. My handwriting is script but very fancy script. Like the writing on the Constitution but more understandable and

When my tea was done and after I finished it,i slowly fell asleep with the diary in my hands.

I drifted off and dreamed about the guys and mary.

JACKS POV(FIRST TIME!DONT JUDGE..I DONT KNOW HOW A GUY ACTUALLY THINKSLOL)

After the show was done they guys and i all ran off. We were all sweaty so we went to the dressing room and all started changing into clean clothing.

I put on my pajama pants and tight shirt that showed my abs alittle and started jogging my way back to the bus. The rest of the gang was going to take at least an hour to get ready to I had time.

When I went into the bus I saw Rose sleeping soundly on the couch. She looked like an angel. My angel.

I walked over to her and sat down on the floor so I could whatch her sleep. I noticed that Rose was holding something in her arms. It was a book with a red ribbon and leather cover. I slowly took the book out of her arms to I wouldnt wake her.

When the book was in my hand I saw the title of the book was diary. This must have been her diary. When I opened the cover,one the first page there was a beautiful signature saying "Rosealine Lilian" with a flower drawn under it.

When I turned the pages I landed on one that was stained. It read

"I really dont see the point on living on anymore. My mom and dad(if thats even what I sould call them)have been hurting me even more this week. I got trown down the stairs alot,burnt,cut,and so much other things that I cant even begin to describe. Why should I stay on this planet any longer when the only thing I am is a usless girl. Always crying herself to sleep and praying to god every night for him to kill me and take me to heaven. I tell myself that once im 18 and I finish high school that I will go away to texas or california and live there far away from these people. But I just cant wait that long. I need to end it...NEED. No one will miss me. So what. I have no one to love,and no one loves me,im discusting and over-weight,ugly as hell,and broken. Who would ever want me? A broken doll. I'll see what happened next time. But for tonight I'll sing myself a lullaby and cry myself to sleep.

-Rose"

When I was done reading that entry in her diary I started crying alittle. How could people do that to a person,including there daughter. I looked at my Rose and could find nothing wrong with her,perfect body,adorable cheeks and smile...everything perfect. I put the book back to were it was,back in her arms, and slowly and quietly got out of the bus so I could think things through.

What am I going to go after the time is up and she has to go back home?What will I do without her? I need to keep her safe from her 'parents' and I need her. She is the girl I love and always will love.

When my thoughts were clear and I calmed down I heard someone walking from behind the bus.

"Alex?Jack?Rian?"I called out.

The someone came out of the shadows. It was HIM. Rose's dad.

"Where is that little whore?"He said through his teeth.

"Forget about it. I'm not telling you. Go fuck disgusting creature." I said calmly and the man got infuriated.

He started charging at me but I got a hold his arm and I twisted it back. He screamed. I got a death lock on him and he passed out. I got out my cell phone as fast as possible and called the police. Telling them that I found the guy that ran away from jail. They will be here in 10 minutes.

The door to the bus opened and I saw Rose standing there. Shocked.

"Did you kill him?"She said loudly.

"No,he just passed out. I called the police and they said they will take him in a couple of minutes"I said while sitting on top of him just in case.

When the police came they arrested him and thanked me. I went to my Rose and tried to comfort her.

"What if he gets out again?" She asked.

"He woundn't. Dont worry. The police said that he is on death row."I said. She looked at me and pushed me down gently so she could sit on me. I looked up at my beautiful angel and smiled.

I looked at her arms and always noticed that she had her wrists covered. Why?

I slowly took both her hand and pulled the sleeves up.

There were so many scars. But they were all faded. They were a mix of straight lines and jaged ones. I could tell she was cutting herself before but also knew that the others were from her getting abused.

"Must make you think im discusting."She said while looking at her wrists and a little tear fell from her eye.

"Not at all. I dont like it that you hurt yourself. And im happy that there arent any new ones there. You are beautiful and I would never think you were discusting." I explained to her while wiping away her tears. She looked up at me and smiled.

I leaned in and kissed her. Knowing that I was her first kiss made me wanna smile as much as possible. That this angel sent from heaven is with me right now.

I dont ever want to see her with anyone else. Ever. I'll kill the guy without even thinking about it.

Then I remembered. When my grandma died when I was 16,she gave me her wedding ring. She said to give it to the girl I love and to keep it on a necklace. I reached to my necklace and pulled off the ring gently.

I hide it in my hands and waited. Once we stopped kissing Rose lyed herself on top of me and held me close.

"Rose?Can I ask you a question?"I asked while wispering in her ear.

" is it?" She replied sweetly.

Rose pulled herself up and looked into my eyes. I took her hand gently and put the ring on her finger. She looked at what I was going and she looked confused.

"Marry me Rose. I love you." I said with every ounch of courage in me.

CLIFFY!

PLEASE REVIEW! THE MORE REVIEWS...THE MORE STORYS AND CHAPTERS

:D


	4. meet the parents

Chapter 4

Recap...

"Marry me Rose.I love you."I said with all the courage in me.

Rose POV

"What?"I asked. Is he seriously asking me to marry him?

"Marry me. I know we have only been going out for 5 months but I dont want to lose you."Jack said and I could tell he wasn't lying.

I just looked at him with wide eyes.

"I understand if you dont want to."He finished.

I leaned in and kissed him on the lips passionatly. When we broke the kiss I smiled and said "Yes,I'll marry you Jack."

"Nothing big though" I added and he agreed

While I said that the guys came inside the bus with Mary.

Zack looked furious.

Alex,Rian and Mary on the other hand were standing there with huge smiles.

"Heyyy"Alex said awkwardly. "What ya doin?"

We both smiled and I got off of next to him. Holding his hand.

"Nothin'"Jack said.

Everyone either went to the couch,off to bed,or got something to eat.

Zack sat down next to me and turned on the tv. He put on Jersey Shore.(i LOVE that show!)

About 20 minutes after we started watching the show Zack asked me if I wanted to go on a walk with him. I said yes. Before I left,i kissed Jack and we left.

When we were in the middle of a parking lot with no car Zack stopped.

"What's that matter Zack?" I asked.

"Dont you see it Rose? I'm madly in love with you and you just ignore it."He said stubornly. Then I noticed a tear come down his face. I quickly went up to him and wiped the tear away and hugged him tightly.

"Im sorry Zack. But im in love with Jack. You are an amazing sweet guy and I bet that you will find someone I only love you like a brother" I whispered in his ear.

Zack pulled back and smiled alittle.

"I know this is probably going to end up me getting punched in the face but I need to get ride of my feelings for you. Can I kiss you? I want to know if there is absolutely nothing in between us." He explained.

"Ok. But we tell no one of this. Understand?"I said. Zack nodded. I wrapped my arms around Zack's neck and I felt his arms going to my waist. Then I kissed him. The kiss went no for about a couple of minutes and it included tongue. When we were done he looked down.

"Ok. I didn't feel anything."He said.

"Bro and sis?"I asked.

He smiled and said "Bro and sis."

and we fist pounded :D

We both started walking with our arms looped back to the bus. When we got there,everyone was asleep except for Jack. Still whatching Jersey Shore.

"Im going to go to bed. Night Rose,night jack."Zack said while walking off to his bed.

"Night"I replied.

I made my way to Jack and sat on top of him. I started kissing him and he started touching me up. When we were done I told Jack "You know we are going to have to tell them sooner or later."

"I tell them tommorow. First thing in the morning." He suggested.

"That going to be pretty funny. Mornin guys,by the way Jack and I are getting married. Who want pancakes?" I joked. Jack get out a small laugh.

He pecked me on the lips and said "Lets go to sleep. Pretty late."

"Ok."

Both of us got changed and washed up before hopping into the bed bunk.

Slowly falling asleep.

NEXT MORNING!

I woke up with Jack still sleeping with his mouth open alittle. How cute!

I got off the bed and made my way to the bathroom. After I finished getting dressed I went to the main room to find everyone eating and watching tv. From behind me I felt arms wrap around my waist and knew it was Jack.

"You ready?"He wispered.

I nodded.

We both went to the couch and waited till everyone got quiet.

"Dudes,we have something to tell you."Jack said. Causing me to smile.

With that Alex yelled "Did you get her pregnant?"

"No,im not pregnant." I said.

"Were engaged."Jack said.

Everyone's jaws dropped to the floor.

"Wow."was the only thing we heard being said.

"That's impossible. Jack Barakat?Settling down?"Rian questioned.

"Im totally ready to settle down. Have a wife,and maybe some kids some day." Jack said and I smiled .

"But Rose has to be back home by the end of this month."Alex pointed out.

"Dont worry about that. My parents are extremly chill. They let my older sister get married and live alone at 15. There going to be fine with it."Mary told smiled and held Marys hand.

"Are you sure about this Rose? Your going to get stuck with him...for the rest of your life."Rian said.

"I'm positive...i want this."I said confidently.

"So when are you guys getting married?"Zack asked. Jack and I looked at each other and smiled. Knowing exactly when we want it.

"Next week."We said.

"Were?"They asked.

"Well,we are going to be visiting our families in Baltimore tomorrow and well get married in the local church."Jack planned out.

"ok,guess we'll have to wait till tomorrow to see what happens" Rian pointed out.

NEXT DAY!

Today was the day that I was going to meet Jack's parents. The bus was about to pull up to the house and I was scared shitless. Still putting on my came in and kneeled down and started to tie the shoe laces.

"Don't worry,they will love you."He said.

"guess we'll have to see"

He smiled and finished tieing my shoes. "My sister is going to be there too."

I felt the bus stop slowly and stood up. Jack took my hand and started making our way off the bus.

The house was so heart warming and lovely. Grass was green,flowers were bright,and the house itself was clean and tall.

We walked up together to the front door and he opened it.

"Jack"alittle boy yelled while running towards him. Jack lifted him up and hugged the little boy closely. He was about 1 or 2 years old.

"Roland! This is Rose."Jack told Roland. Roland streched his arms out towards me as if he was asking for me to pick him up.

Once I picked him up,we hugged me watched and smiled.

"Pwincess"Roland said.(spelled on wrong on purpose)

"Princess?"I asked.

"You sing."He said with a smile.

"Yep. I sing."I told the little man and he hugged me again but this time he wouldn't let go.

"That's pretty adorable. He's usaully pretty shy around new people."Jack explained.

Jack started walking to the kitchen were everyone was and everyone yelled "Jack!"

I walked to the kitchen with Roland still in my arms and saw his family. There was his mother that had a heart warming smile and was beyond beautiful,father that was kind and gently,and sister who was cute and friendly.

"Hello my dear,im Jack's mother."She said and hugged me but was still cautious because Roland was still in my arms.

"And i'm his father"He said. Shaking my hand.

"Hello. I'm Rosaline Lilian Mandison. But please call me Rose." I introduce myself.

They smiled and nodded.

"Mom?Dad? Rose and I have to tell you something"Jack said while coming next to me.

"What is it honey?"His mom asked.

"Rose and I are going to get married"

"When?" They all asked.

"Next week in the church down by the old Jenson house."

"Are you 2 sure about this? This is a life commitment. No backing out...but if you guys are sure about this then you have our blessings."Jack's dad said and his mother smiled and nodded.

"Welcome to the family sweetheart!"His mother said and hugged me tightly. This feels right. I'm actually going to have a real family now.

Jack's sister was next to hug me and she said "Finally going to have a sister! Hell yes! And I see Roland fell asleep. Want me to put him in is crib or do you wanna?"

I looked at the little boy and he was asleep with his mouth open alittle just like Jack. Guess he gets it from him.

"I can do it. Were is his crib?"I asked.

"Upstairs. Second room on the left."She said and I started making my way to the stairs. Once I got up stairs I went to the second room on the left that was Roland's room.

His room was blue and green and had teddy bears all over the place. The crib was right across from the door. I walked up to the crib and put him down. Putting the blanket over him and watched him sleep for a while.

"Cute guy. Right?"someone wispered behind me. Jack.

"Ya. He sleeps with his mouth open just like you." I pointed out.

"I dont sleep with my mouth open."He tried to defend himself.

"Trust me Jack. You do. But its adorable." I confessed.

Then he leaned in and kissed me gently. Then I started to think about what the rest of my life might be like. And it was pure heaven from what I have imagined.

"Lets go and daddy want to know more about you."He said. I giggled.

"Thats adorable Jack Barakat."I said.

"Your adorable -to-be-Barakat."And he made me smile.

We walked out of the room quietly and went downstairs. Jack took my hand and me walked together to the living room. We took a seat down on the couch and his parents and sister were right across from us.

"Well,tell us more about yourself did you come from? How was your life like?"His dad asked.

"Well I was born in Europe to my mother and father of course. When I was about 2 years old we moved to New York. Everything seemed to be fine until I was about 6 or 7. My dad started to abuse me and my mom like to join in sometimes. They burned,cut,choke me, until I was 13. I called the police and told them that I was getting abused and almost died half the time and they got arrested. And I was put up for adoption. Luckly my best friend Mary's parents adopted me and I still got to be around people I knew instead of complete strangers. Since then I took jobs as an actress and a musician in local theaters and studios."I explained.

Jack's mom and sister were near tears and his dad was sitting with wide-eyes.

"And how did you meet Jack?" He asked.

"Mary and I do this thing were we go to random concerts playing near parents went away on vacation for 5 months. So we went to the all time low one. After the concert we both heard a loud pop and went to see what was going on. Turned out there bus popped some wheels and I asked alex if they needed me to call I meet jack. And the guys asked me and Mary to go on tour with them for 5 months. We said why not cause the parents were out for a while. Since then Jack and I have been having an awsome relationship and very down to earth." I explained.

"Well Rose. You sound like one amazing we wound be honored if you were apart of this family."They said. I smiled and Jack hugged me.

"So what are you 2 thinking to do for the wedding?"His mom asked.

"Nothing big. Just a simple ceremony. Little after part for close friends and family. Thats it."Jack told them and smiled.

"That seems adorable."His sister blurted out.

" big. Small ceremony. Small party. Im going to call Father Nick to get a date."His mother said will standing up. She walked to the kitchen and started calling.

"Shopping!" His sister lifted me up. Damn!...and I that light weight?

She went to the kitchen,got her keys,and went to the car. Putting me down in the seat next to her.

"I'm not a big fan of shopping." I said.

"I can changed that."She said happily.

We drove for 30 minutes until I saw a small little town/village. She parked in front of a bridal shop and dragged me in.

"This isnt that bad. But ruled first. No poofy princess dressed,no glitter or sequence,no trains."I explained and she ran off to the dresses.

I went in after.

About 5 minutes later I found the simple dresses and found one. It was flowy with this grecian goddess look to it. I loved it.

I went to the dressing room and got changed. When I stepped out and looked in the mirror,i couldnt believe that was me. I looked beautiful.

"You look stunning Rose!"She said and I smiled. This is actually starting to feel real. Im going to get married next week. To the man I love. Away from the people that tried to hurt me.

"Were getting that dress."She added.

"Yay!"i said happily.

When I was done taking off the dress jacks sister held it while we walked around the store.

Then she found the things that go around the thigh. I looked around till I found I nice one and it was simple white with a blue-green tie around it.

Next she decided we needed jewelry.O boy...

She wanted to go all out with a tiara and big blingy jewels. Instead I took nice blue earrings and a long pearl necklace that went to my stomach.

About 4 hours later we were done. Finally!

When I got into the car my phone rang and it was a text from Jack.

"Sorry you had to get 'kidnapped' by my sister. Must be a living 't wait till you get back home. I need to talk to you. And no you didn't do anything wrong. Love you Rose."

I texted back "Love you too Jack. The torture finally ended! Back home in 30 minutes."

"Who you texting?"She asked trying to peek at my phone.

"Yes on the road!" I yelled and she got back in her lane. Im going to get killed someday :/

"Oopps" was all she said.

When we were FINALLY home she left everything in the car. Claming that it is bad luck to see the brides dress before the wedding. Bull-sh*t.

We went inside and I could smell chicken and alreado.

When I went into the kitchen I saw that Jack was cooking with his mom.

I went over to him and peeked over his shoulder.

"That smells amazing..."I commented.

"Chicken alfriedo with garlic bread"His mom said.

"How was the shopping?"He asked.

"Living hell. But it wasnt as bad as I thought it would be."I added.

Jack smiled.

"Honey.I can finish up here. You kids go have fun."His mom told him and smiled.

Jack took my hand and started walking up the stairs. He opened a door and it was his room. His bed was neat,everything clean.

He sat down on the bed and I sat down next to him.

"What did you want to tell me?"I asked.

"O..well. You know how the band is getting big and everything,right? Well,the record company wants us to live in L.A. Relocate so we can be closer to the studio and stuff. So how do you feel about living in L.A. California?" Jack asked.

"That sounds pretty great actually. When do they want you guys to move?" I asked.

"Like in 2 weeks. They said that they found a great house thats big enough for all of us and a lot of space. And seperate personal apartment close to the house."

"Why not? Sounds great. Did you actually think I was going to refuse you guys the chance to get closer to your dreams? I would never do that. I know this is what you want,what all of you want and I would never say no."I explained.

"Yay!"He yelled. "We can live in the apartment for a couple of months and if we fell like it then go live with rest of the guys later."

And then we started kissing. His hand traveled up and down my side and he pulled me down gently to the bed. Jack got on top of me without breaking the he started kissing my neck and bitting down sometimes. My hands would mess up his hair and go to his neck.

He started to unbutton my pants and I started to do the same to him.

But before anything could happen jacks mom yelled lightly "Dinner"

We broke apart the kiss and smiled at each other. Both of us pulled our pants back up and buttoned them up. Jack and I went down the stairs and the smell of chicken alredo filled the room. I sat down next to Roland who smiled when we saw me,jack sat down next to me.

"The little guys been crying ever since he woke up. Kept on saying 'princess"Jack dad said.

"Did you miss me Roland?"I asked.

"Yes"He said while giggling and smiling. Everyone smiled and started eating.

Dinner was amazing and after we were done eating we all sat by the table alittle longer to talk. Roland was on my lap sitting up and playing with a napkin on the table since we could not stop begging me to pick him up since dinner was done. I made him alittle oragomy swan and he was playing with it.

"Are you guys planing to have kids?" His sister mom gave her the death stare.

I looked at Roland and liked the idea of someday having like Jack's and Rose's running around.

"That would be pretty awsome to have little kids running around one day."Jack said.

"It would. Cute little kids. Running around."I quoted him.

"Well,it's getting late. I'm off to bed. Goodnight."His sister announced.

"Ya. Its kinda late. Wanna join me Rose?"Jack asked. I nodded.

His sister tried to take Roland off my arms but he started crying the second I let go.  
"Don't worry Roland. I'm not going anywhere. Just night night. You'll see me tomorrow. Promise. Okay?"I tried to convince him.

He smiled and nodded.

Jack and I started walking up the stairs and got into our pajamas and into bed. I snuggled into jacks arms and he held me close.

"If we ever have kids then what would you name them?"I asked.

"If its girls then Jasey Rae and Bella. If its guys the Alexander and ?"Jack said.

"Just wondering."

"What wound you name them?"He asked.

"I actually like what you picked. Jasey Rae,Bella,Alexander and Riley.I like those a lot."

"When the times right,we can start trying to have babys."He said.

"I love you Jack."I said.

"I love you too rose."

And we both fell asleep.


	5. WEDDING!

ATL CHAPTER 5

WEDDING DAY3!

ROSE POV

Today was the wedding...my wedding. Wow. I cant believe that in a couple hours I will be married and become Mrs. Jack Barakat.

I looked over at the clock and it said 11A.M.

I have 3 hours to get ready! The weddings at 2pm.

I made my way downstairs and saw Jack's mom and sister and Mary all standing in the kitchen. Doing there hair and makeup. I walked in and smiled once I say everyone.

"Morning honey"His mother said. I smiled and said

"Good morning"

I sat down near the table and looked around.

"Come one Rose. There is no time to sit around. You have to get ready." Mary said. She dragged me to the living room. The dresses were on the couch and so were all the other things.

I took the dress and went to the bathroom.

Once I got dress I looked into the mirror and saw that I looked beautiful. Like a greek goddess. My hair was already curly so I decided to just brush it out lightly.

I got out of the bathroom and went back to the living room.

"You look lovely darling"Jacks mom commented and I smiled.

I got the accessories and put them on. The long pearl necklace,earrings and the rest. Then I went to do my makeup. All I put on was a soft blue eyeshadow,eyeliner and mascara.

With more than 2 hours to spare till the wedding,i sat down on the couch and asked if I could have a minute to myself so I can think.

Everything was going by to fast. My heart was beating in my I do this?

2 years ago I was overweight and about to kill myself and now I am about to get married looking like a goddess. I love Jack. I really do but arent your parents suppost to walk you down to the love of your life.

Forget it. Im not regretting meeting Jack. Or him proposing to me. I dont regret any of my time since I meet him. Or since I was adopted by mary's parents. I will go to that church and spend the rest of my life with Jack Barakat. As his wife.

I went to the kitchen and smiled at everyone.

"You ready to go sweetheart?"His mother asked. I smiled and nodded.

We all walked outside and into the car. About 10 minutes later we were at the church. I got out of the car and walked inside. Jacks sister dragged us to a room with a couch. I sat down and relaxed. There was wine in front of me so I started drinking it alittle.

About 10 minutes before the ceremony started,Roland came in the room. He had a little tux on and had a pillow with him. He was the ring bearer.

How adorable!

Then Jack's dad walked in.

"Its time honey" He said.

I stood up and smiled.

"And would you do me the honor of letting me walk you down the aisle?"He asked with a smile.

"Of course" I said and looped my arm with his.

Then the doors opened I felt my heart skip a was standing there in a black tux with a red tie. He was smiling. Next to him was Alex then Rian then Zack. Alex was holding Roland. They all had tux's on but there ties were green.

The girls on the left side had short blue dresses.

Once I reached Jack he offered his hand and I took it with a smile on my face. He smiled back.

We turned to the preist and he started talking.

BLAH BLAH BLAH THEY GET MARRIED

"you may now kiss the bride"The priest said. We turned to each other and kissed. Everyone clapped.

Once we broke the kiss jack and I walked out of the church. Into a car.

"You look lovely today Barakat. You look beautiful everyday."Jack said while leaning in for a kiss. His kisses were pure joy.

I smiled and kissed him again. Our tongues playing with each other.

The car stopped a few minutes later to a small little farm house. With acres of land filled grapes and lit up with little lights.

We went inside and the place was decorated with blues,greens,whites and other gorgeous colors. About 10 minutes later people started to fill the place. All coming up to us and congratulating us about the marriage.

The party lasted for what seems like hours and it was time for the toasts. Alex was the first one up.

"You guys are adorable together. I wish you all the joys the world has to offer and maybe someday you can give me neices and nephews."He said. I smiled at him while he handed the mic to Mary. Wraping his arms around May's waist.

"Well. Rose, im incredibly happy for you. You have been my best friend since kindergarden, Your times were filled with joy and laughter. And a couple months ago you became my sister. I love you soo much and wish you all the joys life can offer."

I came up to her and hugged her tightly.

Then Jacks family started to talk "Well. I am incredibly happy that I can have a beautiful golden hearted daughter in law. You and Jack are perfect together and I can see it in you eyes that you are in love. We wish you the best of luck and hope we can have some grandkids someday."His mother said. I smiled and hugged her too.

Roland took the mic from jack's mother's hands and said "Cake time!"

I laughed and everyone smiled. The cake got pulled out by the chefs and it was a 3 tier blue and white cake.

Once we cut into the cake,Jake and I fed each other. The cake was delicious. Chocolate cream in the middle.

Then we shared a passionate kiss and smiled.

Jake lifted me up bridal style and we went outside. Putting me gently into the back of the car. He sat down next to me and the driver drove off.

Jake started kissing my neck and I played with his hair. I sat on top of him and kissed him gently.

"Where are we going?"I wispered in his ear.

"L.A. I got us a plane and we will be there in 2 hours. But first we are going to get changed."He said while smiling.

We kept kissing until we got to a place we can change. Jack got out of the car and I came in after him. He went to the trunk and got out two pairs of clothing. One for him and one for me. We went to the bathroom and changed. I had converse shoes with skinny jeans and jacks boner shirt.

Jack was wearing almost the same thing as me except he had a a jacket on.

We walked hand in hand back to the car and about 30 minutes late,we were at the airport.

"Just in time"Jack said. He took a small bag out of the car and we went inside the airport.

After going threw security and everything we went onto the plane.

In 2 hours we will be in L.A.,starting our lives together as husband and wife.


	6. Chapter 6

ATL CHATPER 6

ROSE POV

After a 2 hour plane ride,we arrived in L.A. California. We got our bag and walked to the parking lot were Jack got his car.

I held his hand while he was driving the arrived at at a large apartment complex. Very large and very clean. Jack ran around the car and got the car door for me when I was looking at the building.

"My Lady" He said while bowing down. I smiled and got out of the car.

"This is really nice. And big"I said

"Well,the people that live here are never home because this is there vacation apartments. The probably come only 2 times a year."I said while giving me a piggy back ride into the apartment.

Once we got to the 3rd floor,Jack opened the door with his key and went inside. It was beautiful. The kitchen was large,clean and spacious. There was a little library book shelf in the living room. A big white couch. Large tv. And one section of the wall was just a window. Looking out into the city of Los Angeles.

Jack walked into a hallway with 6 doors and one at the end of the hall. This was his...in mean our bedroom. The room was almost all white. White walls. Maple furniture. White fur rug. And a white bed.

Jack gently put me on the bed and started to kiss me passionatly. The he slowly got down to my neck and down to my breast.

I sat up and took off my shirt and Jack smiled. His arms went around my body and unhooked my bra. I slowly covered them.

"Why so shy?"He asked.

"Well,this is all new to me. I never actually did...this."I said.

"Well,you have nothing to be afraid about. Your beautiful. MY beautiful wife. And im happy that I can be your first."He said while taking my hands away from my breasts.

"See,there is nothing to be afraid of" He told me. I smiled and kissed him softly. Jack pushed me down gently to the bed so that I was laying on my back.

He kissed me down my neck and down to my breast. He took my left breast in his mouth and cupped my right one.

It felt soo good. So right!

Then he started kissing me down my stomach and started taking of my pants.

When my pants were off,he took off his pants and his shirt too. Only with his Pink boxers on. :P

Jack started to kiss my lips again and while we were kissing I pulled on his boxers alittle. Feeling him getting "excited".

He pulled off my thong and I took off his boxer and looked at his penis quickly. Damn!

His penis was at a boner right now and it was pretty big.

Jack pulled himself on his knees on the bed and positioned himself at my entrance.

"This is going to hurt at first"He warned.

"I'll be ok"I assured him.

He leaned down to kiss me and slowly pushed himself into me.

At first it felt like it burned and painful but that pain was soon replaced my lust.

He started to pull in and out and I loved the feeling of having him inside me. The feeling of us making love.

About 3 minutes of just having him push in and out, I was about to have an orgasm.

"Im so close Rose"He cried.

"I know! Me too"

And when I finished my sentence Jack filled up inside me and I had and orgasm.

Jack pulled himself out of me and layed down next to me.

" I love you Rose."He said.

"I love you to Jake. Always will."And then I fell asleep slowly.

Once I woke up,I noticed Jack was not in the room. I got off the bed quietly and put on my clothing.

Jack was in the living room looking out the window and on his phone.

I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his waist from behind.

"Ok. We'll be there in a couple of hours. Bye Mary Bye alex."He finished and put away his phone.

Then he added, "Your parents are ending there trip early and we need to get you home so we can explain to them what happened."

"What happens if they dont agree?"I asked quietly.

"I wount care. I love you too much to actually let you go." Jack said. I kissed him on the lips and felt my heart beat faster.

"We have to go sweety. We'll miss your plane."He said and I nodded.

We left for the airport and got 2 first class tickets to New York.

AFTER THE PLANE RIDE* !

Once we were at the terminal of the airport we got a car and drove to my house from there. It was about a 1 hour drive.

Once we got there I noticed that they bet us. They were already there.

I opened the door and Mary and her parents and Alex were in the room talking.

"Rose. I've been worried sick." Mom said.(she calls Marys parents mom and dad 3)

"I have some explaining to do. Well...Mary and I do."

Once we explained to them that happened and me getting married they didn't take it that back.

"Well, I dont have anything against you marrying Jack, what about the record deal? Are you just going to throw that away?"Mom asked. CRAP! I forgot to tell them

"What record deal?" Alex and Jack asked at the same time.

"Well,since that video of me singing on you tube popped up,i have been getting offers to sign with a lot of recording companies. I've only been considering one deal so far. And I have until next month to sign with them"I explained.

"Why didn't you tell me about that?"Jack asked. Looking hurt.

"It's not that I didn't want to tell you its just...it never came up"I said. And he nodded alittle understandably.

"Well, you know that im not holding you back. Where is the company located?"Jack asked.

"Ironically,Los Angeles."I told.

"Do you want to do it?"Alex asked.

"Well,of course I want to do it but im not sure about it."

"You should,Rose. Your talented,beautiful and this is a once in a lifetime offer."Jack encouraged. I smiled.

"You'll have no problem with it?"I asked.

"Hell No! We can even help you sometimes."

"Ok. Once we go back home then i'll go and sign with them"I said.

Jack hugged me and kissed me on the lips as a 'congrats'.

"Well, you better take good care of her Jack. Understand?"Dad threatened. Jack looked terrified. Looking at the 6'3 buff man shaking his hand.

"Im kidding"Dad joked and Jack let out a breath of air. I laughed.

" You guys should get going if you wanna catch the next plane."Alex said.

I went and hugged my parents and Mary. Telling them goodbye and to call me sometime.

Once we got in the car I said "That was actually not that bad"

"I told you. I just cant wait for you to sign that deal"

"Why do you want me to sign it so much?"I asked.

"Your talented. You deserve it. After all the shit you went trough. And I will always be there to support you."He said. I smiled and held his hand.

In a few hours I will be back home. And in the morning I will go to the record company and become a signed artist.


End file.
